The field of electrosurgery includes a number of loosely related surgical techniques which have in common the application of electrical energy to modify the structure or integrity of patient tissue. Electrosurgical procedures usually operate through the application of very high frequency currents to cut or ablate tissue structures, where the operation can be monopolar or bipolar. Monopolar techniques rely on a separate electrode for the return of current that is placed away from the surgical site on the body of the patient, and where the surgical device defines only a single electrode pole that provides the surgical effect. Bipolar devices comprise two or more electrodes on the same support for the application of current between their surfaces.
Electrosurgical procedures and techniques are particularly advantageous since they generally reduce patient bleeding and trauma associated with cutting operations. Additionally, electrosurgical ablation procedures, where tissue surfaces and volume may be reshaped, cannot be duplicated through other treatment modalities.
Radiofrequency (RF) energy is used in a wide range of surgical procedures because it provides efficient tissue resection and coagulation and relatively easy access to the target tissues through a portal or cannula. Conventional monopolar high frequency electrosurgical devices typically operate by creating a voltage difference between the active electrode and the target tissue, causing an electrical arc to form across the physical gap between the electrode and tissue. At the point of contact of the electric arcs with tissue, rapid tissue heating occurs due to high current density between the electrode and tissue. This high current density causes cellular fluids to rapidly vaporize into steam, thereby producing a “cutting effect” along the pathway of localized tissue heating. Thus, the tissue is parted along the pathway of evaporated cellular fluid, inducing undesirable collateral tissue damage in regions surrounding the target tissue site. This collateral tissue damage often causes indiscriminate destruction of tissue, resulting in the loss of the proper function of the tissue. In addition, the device does not remove any tissue directly, but rather depends on destroying a zone of tissue and allowing the body to eventually remove the destroyed tissue.
Present electrosurgical techniques used for tissue ablation may suffer from an inability to provide the ability for fine dissection of soft tissue. The distal end of electrosurgical devices is wide and flat, creating a relatively wide area of volumetric tissue removal and making fine dissections along tissue planes more difficult to achieve because of the lack of precision provided by the current tip geometries. In addition, identification of the plane is more difficult because the large ablated area and overall size of the device tip obscures the physician's view of the surgical field. The inability to provide for fine dissection of soft tissue is a significant disadvantage in using electrosurgical techniques for tissue ablation, particularly in arthroscopic, otolaryngological, and spinal procedures.
Traditional monopolar RF systems can provide fine dissection capabilities of soft tissue, but may also cause a high level of collateral thermal damage. Further, these devices may suffer from an inability to control the depth of necrosis in the tissue being treated. The high heat intensity generated by these systems causes burning and charring of the surrounding tissue, leading to increased pain and slower recovery of the remaining tissue. Further, the desire for an electrosurgical device to provide for fine dissection of soft tissue may compromise the ability to provide consistent ablative cutting without significant collateral damage while allowing for concomitant hemostasis and good coagulation of the remaining tissue.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods are still desired for performing fine dissection of soft tissue via electrosurgical ablation of tissue. In particular, improved systems operable to provide a combination of smooth and precise cutting, effective concomitant hemostasis during cutting, and efficient coagulation ability in fine dissection soft tissue procedures would provide a competitive advantage.